To increase circuit density and to integrate multiple devices into a single package, two or more integrated circuits (ICs) on different dies may be stacked vertically or horizontally in a package. In such stacked-die devices, through-silicon vias (TSVs) may be used to interconnect multiple devices and to connect the devices to pads on a package. Unlike traditional wire bonding technologies which are limited to connections made around the periphery of a device, TSVs allows vertical connections between devices through the body of silicon die. This may provide shorter physical connections between devices and enable higher density and higher aspect ratio connections. It would be desirable to provide TSVs having a reduced cross sectional dimension at certain location(s).